


who says the monsters can’t get you under the covers, anyway?

by driedupwishes



Series: somewhere across the sea, somewhere waiting for me [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Haru's a little competitive shit, M/M, Makoto just wants to humor Haru, also sleepy cuddles between three idiots in one bed, and Sousuke wants nothing to do with him, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Sousuke said, turning back around to glare at Haru. “I’ve changed my mind. Go to the fucking haunted house. Have fun, yeah?”</p>
<p>Haru stuck his tongue out at him, but Makoto sighed again, muttered out Sousuke’s name in a way that might have been low and inviting if it wasn’t for the way Haru was laughing behind him. The ex-swimmer felt a little bubble of dread build in his stomach as Haru’s laughter became louder and louder. <i>I’m going to kill Rin for this</i>, he thought absently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who says the monsters can’t get you under the covers, anyway?

“No,” Sousuke said, as levelly as he could. “Absolutely not.”

Haru stuck his lower lip out like a child a third his age, crossed his arms over his chest, and maturely said, “you’re not the boss of me.”

Sousuke considered testing out his theory that Haru would fit in the garbage compactor of Makoto’s apartment building. He was pretty sure the idiotic swimmer would, but he figured if some bits stuck out those could always be cut off and rearranged in different places, right?

“Makoto, Sousuke’s considering stuffing me in the trash composite again.”

It was undignified, but Sousuke found himself squawking indignantly, eyes narrowing in a glare. “I was not,” he argued, crossing his arms across his chest in an angry mimic of Haru’s own actions. “I was considering how I’m going to wring Rin’s neck next time I see him.”

Makoto sighed from behind them, fond and loud, and something in Sousuke’s gut tightened stupidly. The dark haired boy peeked over his shoulder, taking in the slope of Makoto’s shoulders, hidden partially under Sousuke’s sweatshirt. He got caught a little bit on the way Makoto’s lips were quirked to one side, shadows sliding down his neck, and got lost in a train of thought about pressing the brown haired boy back and kissing him until he forgot his own name.

“Ew,” Haru muttered, loud and obnoxious. “Could you not.”

“You know,” Sousuke said, turning back around to glare at Haru. “I’ve changed my mind. Go to the fucking haunted house. Have fun, yeah?”

Haru stuck his tongue out at him, but Makoto sighed again, muttered out Sousuke’s name in a way that might have been low and inviting if it wasn’t for the way Haru was laughing behind him. The ex-swimmer felt a little bubble of dread build in his stomach as Haru’s laughter became louder and louder. _I’m going to kill Rin for this_ , he thought absently as he glanced back as his boyfriend.

An hour later he was swearing aloud, his voice a low grumble around a mouthful of hair.

“I’m going to fucking _kill_ Rin for this,” he groaned as Haru’s elbow connected into his side (for the fourth time). Haru kicked at him as he readjusted the grip he had on the back of the hoodie the idiot was wearing so that the dark haired fool wouldn’t run off into the maze. The hoodie was Rin’s this time, thank fuck, Makoto was still swaddled attractively in Souske’s own hoddie, which he liked very much, almost as much as he liked pulling the hoodie off of him inch by inch, Makoto’s shirt riding up, skin showing…

“This was your idea,” Sousuke grumbled into Makoto’s ear. Makoto was pressed against his front, cowering and shivering, making little squeak noises as he tried to fight going forward with every ounce of his being. Sousuke wasn’t even sure what Haru thought he was going to do once he got out of Sousuke’s grip, but the idiot was hell bent on it, that was for sure.

“I didn’t-“ Makoto’s words were cut off with another ear splitting scream and his big, strong, powerful boyfriend wriggled against him in fear. Sousuke wished this was as sexy as it could have been, but it wasn’t. It really, really wasn’t.

_I hate my life_ , Sousuke thought somewhere around the room with the clowns, where Makoto’s voice cracked into a whole new octave. That thought circled in his head for the last half hour of the haunted house Haru had wanted to go to because Rin had said that he had managed to go through a haunted house in Australia without screaming once. Sousuke could’ve told Haru that was utter bullshit, because occasionally Rin still got startled by his own damn shadow, but the dark haired professional swimmer had been intent on trying to one-up his red headed something-of-a-boyfriend. But finally, eventually, they emerged from the haunted house in one piece, everyone attached t Sousuke in some ways. He herded them to the ramen shop, watched as the warm food and the bright lights eased his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s idiotic best friend, and felt like the worst had passed.

He was wrong. The worst had not passed him. The worst was standing on Makoto’s doorstep, looking at Makoto’s pink face and the sullen tilt to Haru’s scowl, and wondering when his life had come to be this.

“You can’t be serious,” Sousuke said. Makoto turned even pinker, which Sousuke appreciated in a distant sort of way. He liked kissing Makoto when he was pink like this, because it made his boyfriend squirm against him, warm solid body pressing against his.

“Sorry, Sousuke,” Makoto muttered, looking away. Haru tried to convey something complicated with his eyebrows, but Sousuke didn’t have Makoto and Haru’s freaky bond thing. He assumed it was something of a threat, so he felt offended on principal.

“Really, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Makoto continued kindly. “You can go home, honestly, we’re just over-reacting and-“

_I’m going to kill Rin_ , Sousuke thought, groaning aloud. He waved his hands at his boyfriend, shoved back inside the apartment building, and grumbled all the way toward the bedroom. Haru followed him without a second thought, but Makoto lingered, pink in the cheeks and eyes shyly turned toward the floor. Sousuke let out a low little laugh, curled his fingers around Makoto’s arm, and dragged the broad shouldered, green eyed boy in for a kiss.

“If you don’t stop I’m taking the bed all for myself,” Haru muttered. Sousuke pulled back from Makoto, pulled off the hoodie he was wearing (it was Makoto’s and it smelled like sunshine, shut up), and then flung it at the dark haired idiot’s head. Haru ducked the cloth, shucked out of his jeans without a care, and then flopped backward into the double wide bed.

The double wide bed that barely fit Makoto and Sousuke, not to mention fucking Haru. It was a goddamn frustrating adventure trying to figure out how to fit them all comfortably, but eventually Haru got bored of everyone’s fussing and sprawled his body across Makoto and Sousuke’s like some kind of huge fucking cat.

“I’m going to kill Rin,” Sousuke said aloud, mouth full of Makoto’s hair for the second time that night. Haru elbowed him in the gut, this time on purpose, peering up at him through the darkness.

“Don’t you dare,” Haru said, frowning. The idiot’s chin was digging into Sousuke’s shoulder, but sleep was beckoning the older boy despite this.

“And why not,” Sousuke muttered. Makoto was laughing lightly, the action more warm air than sound against Sousuke’s throat.

“Because I’m going to swim in the Olympics with him,” Haru reminded Sousuke. “And you can’t sit in the stands with Makoto if you’re in jail.”

There were a lot of thing wrong with that statement, but Sousuke let it go. He reached down, curled his hand around the back of Haru’s neck, feeling a little bit like he was married and Haru was his and Makoto’s really big, really weird kid. It wasn’t a completely horrible feeling, to be honest.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sousuke muttered, closing his eyes and turning to press a kiss against Makoto’s cheek again. “Go to sleep, the both of you. I’m not going to let anything happen to you now.”

Makoto snuggled more firmly against Sousuke, breath warm and damp against his neck. “Happy Halloween,” his boyfriend whispered. And surprisingly, despite the bruises on his ribs, the ringing in his ears from the screams, and the thrashing he was going to have to give Rin for being a lying little shit, it was a good Halloween.

He could have done without Haru sprawled across his legs, head pillowed on his stomach, though, but he guessed he'd take what he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a lot longer, describing the haunted house, involving a lot more arguing between Haru and Sousuke, but it's 4am and this is all I got. I hope you enjoyed anyway. I was a little worried about it being ridic OCC or confusing, but you know what? IDC. 
> 
> happy halloween everyone <3 <3 <3


End file.
